


Tristan Evans Gets Edged

by sir_red



Series: 5 Seconds of the Vamps [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of the Vamps - Freeform, BDSM, Buttplugs, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to all of those who have left kudos or have commented and asked for more - thus I deliver as promised!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tristan Oliver Vance Evans woke up in complete darkness. He was also cold. With surprise he realised he was actually naked. Tris tried to speak only to find that the ache in his jaw was from the ball gag in his mouth. He was also tied up. His hands and feet lashed to something cold, hard and metal. He was not sitting down, however, he had been tied up in a position that was much closer to squatting. 

Within a few minutes of him waking the lights came on. He was in a tiled room that he didn't recognise but had heard of before. It was the "Play Pen" a notorious BDSM dungeon in London. 

The man who walked into the room wore only a jockstrap and he wore it well. His muscles were well defined in his chest and his arms were nearly absurdly large. Tristan realised he was a drummer...then he realised he knew him. 

"Hi Tris," Ashton Irwin, drummer of 5 Seconds of Summer, greeted him cheerfully. 

The outline of Ash's cock was visible through the jockstrap, pointing to the side of the room. Ash caught Tris looking and unashamedly adjusted himself.

"Its hard to find a pouch that will contain Durendal," Ash confided.

Tris snorted at that.

He had always thought that naming one's penis was downright weird. 

"So this is the part where I explain my dastardly plan," Ash said thoughtfully, "but I'm not much of one for monologuing.

"I like to let my work speak for itself."

Ash approached Tris who could only squirm around defencelessly. Tris was in a squatting position and his knees, thighs and back were all aching from awkwardness of his restraints. It was also incredibly unnerving to be at the mercy of someone like Ashton Irwin. Ash had a smile that suggested he'd fuck you and leave you ruined for the rest of your life. 

Ash squatted down and gripped Tris' cock in one meaty fist. 

Tris looked at him blankly. If he expected him to blush it would take more than that!

Ash chuckled at Tris' expression and drew something out from behind his back. It was a buttplug. 

"I hear you're like a Mozart of kink," Ash said as he fitted the plug into Tris, "Connor says that you figged him once and he couldn't sit down for a week. 

Ash roughly ran his thumb along Tris perineum and the lanky blonde boy shuddered. 

"Brad says you once kept him hard for four and a half hours without cumming...using only your tongue.

Ash gently cupped his balls and began licking Tris' dick like a lollipop. It wasn't a blowjob as such but Ash's tongue had about a million joints in it soon Tris was hard and panting, his long cock glistening with the bigger boy's saliva. 

"James says that you invented a spanking machine," Ash murmured, "that also gives wedgies. He said that his butt actually had bruises and he only forgave you because you rimmed him every night for a week." 

Finally Ash inserted the buttplug into Tris, pushing it in past his sphincter in one quick motion. Tris cried out in surprise from the sudden unexpected feeling. 

"All of the other boys say that you're like a wedgie god," Ash continued as though nothing had happened, "Connor reckons there isn't a single pair of undies you haven't stretched at least past his nipples.

Ash flicked the head of Tris' fully erect cock.

"Brad said you once got his over his head and you made him keep wearing them like that as you blew him." 

Tris snorted at that memory, even as he suppressed the urge to moan at the feeling building in his cock head. 

"In a moment I'm going to turn that buttplug on," Ash continued, he shushed Tris as he tried to protest, "then I'm going to go and have brunch and watch a movie with your band and mine.

"Only then will I come back to see if you're ready to begin..." Ash said. 

As though unable to help himself Ash grabbed each of Tris' nipples in his thick, calloused fingers and twisted them either way. Tris cried out in pain and surprise. 

"Then when you're loose and moaning and panting," Ash whispered in his ear, Tris felt Ash's lips actually close on his ear lobe and Ash was nibbling at him. First his ear and then Ash went down to his neck and left a love bite that would show for ages. 

No low collars for a month, Tris thought mournfully even as he grunted around the gag. 

He was getting used to buttplugs but he wasn't used to having them in for extended periods...as much as he had made each of the other boys do the same. They all claimed they hated bottoming, but each got annoyed if they had to miss a turn.

"Then I will punish you," Ash promised once again flicking Tris' painfully erect and purpling bell end, "until you beg me to fuck you.

"But it won't be me..." Ash said.

He flicked on the buttplug and suddenly Tris couldn't breathe. The thing vibrated in him and his whole body came alive with the sensation. 

"...i'll let each of the other boys have their turn...."

Tris panted around the gag, trying to dislodge it from his mouth or the evil plug from his poor bum. Failing that he tried to hump at Ash to spare himself the mounting pain in his cock but Ash avoided him easily, slapping his overly hard cock aside cruelly.

"...only when you're ready will you get my cock...."

Ash turned and left the room, turning off the light and leaving Tris alone with his aching muscles, his over-hard cock and his overstimulated bum.

Tris started crying before Ash even closed the door....

To be continued.


	2. Leave your (porkpie) hat on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...because who doesn't love a bit of Tradley?????

Tristan reached breaking point…after the first hour. 

…But that was only the beginning of his ordeal. 

Ash had promised to leave him “loose and moaning and panting” and he seemed to have every intention of doing so. 

Tris was in darkness. His hands tied behind his back. His cock unbearably swollen and his head engorged to near comical proportions. In the darkness there was no distraction. There was nothing to divert his mind from the misery and the pain. In a terrible moment Tris realized despite his many kinky achievements he could not compare to the twisted genius of Ashton Irwin. 

Hours, what might have been days passed and Tris suffered on in silence. 

He had given up trying to make noise but even his jaw had begun to ache from the pressure of the ball gag forcing his jaw open. 

Tris had tried to sit down but the pressure on his sensitive and permanently stimulated bum was too much for him to bear. He whimpered and forced himself to remain squatting. His thighs ached but it was the lesser of two evils. 

In his desperation he tried to press the plug further into himself but the plug was too short, it wouldn’t press in far enough to push him over the edge.

Tris moaned around the gag.

Tris was so self-obsessed, so focused on his own misery that he barely even noticed when the door opened.

In the worst of conditions, with his hair mussed and his eyes crusted shut, Bradley Simpson still looked like an angel. As it was Brad looked like he had just walked out of a dressing room. Tris barely even noticed, either way he thought the younger, shorter, tanner boy was his salvation. 

Tris whined. He actually whined at the sight of Brad. 

Brad smiled at that and the perfection of Brad’s pearly whites nearly brought another round of tears to Tris’ eyes. 

Brad wore a loose, dark, long sleeved button down tshirt, half unbuttoned to his nipples. He wore a pair of tight leather trousers and black converse sneakers. He also wore a pork pie hat. 

“You poor thing,” Brad whispered. 

He carefully kissed Tris on the top of his head. 

“Look at what he’s done to you,” he said. 

Tris whined again. 

Brad reached underneath Tris and pulled out the buttplug. The sudden absence of pressure in his bum was like a breath of fresh air. Tris immediately sat down, his quavering thighs giving out under his weight. 

Brad sat the glistening butt plug down and used his hands to begin rubbing out the knots in Tris’ thighs. Brad rubbed Tris’ thighs and every touch was exquisite agony. Tris savoured the slow unraveling of his cramped muscles. 

Then Brad removed the gag from Tris’ mouth. Brad took out a handkerchief and wiped the saliva from Tris chin and mopped his brown with the other end. 

“You look so ruined, so loose,” Brad murmured. 

Tris, to his surprise, found himself blushing. 

Brad continued to massage Tris’ thighs but the pain in Tris’ muscles had nearly all gone. Tris realized that his bell-end however still ached. The absence of all of his other pains reminded him, with interest, of the pain in his cock. 

He twitched his lap up, trying to bring his cock into contact with Brad’s wonderful hands. 

Brad giggled.

“Now, now,” Brad admonished waving his finger at Tris’ penis, “none of that.” 

Instead Brad bent over and with infinite care, gently placed a kiss on the very tip of Tris’ cock. 

“You wouldn’t want to ruin all of this build up on a hand job now would you?” Brad said with mock severity.

Tris very much wanted that but his jaw hurt a little too much to speak just then. 

Of course it was in that moment that the music started. 

“You’ll have to forgive them,” Brad explained quietly, “Michael picked the music, they are after all Australian.” 

I love myself. I want you to love me.

Tris knew the song. It was “I touch myself” by the Divinyls a song which, given his predicament, seemed more than a little cruel. 

When I get down, I want you above me.

Brad strode to the middle of the room. His back turned to Tris. 

At first Brad swayed. One foot tapping along to the rhythm. 

I search myself I want you to find me…

Then he lifted that hat and in one slow motion lowered it until it was perpendicular to his body. 

…I forget myself, I want you to remind me.

The entire dance was about the hat…while it was also, very much NOT about the hat.

Brad lifted the pork pie hat and carefully put it on as he slowly undid his shirt buttons. He sat it, rakishly, atop his magnificent brown curls as he let the black, silky shirt slide down his strong, tan arms. 

He let the hat dangle from a single index finger as Brad ran his other finger around each of his darkening and hardening nipples. 

Then he sat the hat back on top of his head as he turned and bent over to untie his shoes. Tris spent half a lifetime admiring the sight of Brad’s magnificent arse, tightly encased in the leather trousers. 

“Where did you get those trousers?” Tris croaked finally as Brad finished taking off his shoes and socks - an activity which had been far more interesting to Tris than he would have ever thought possible. 

“I don’t know,” Brad admitted, “Calum was wearing them…he took them off so the boys could put them on me.” 

That image might have been enough for Tris to happily jerk himself into orgasm but his hands remained frustratingly tied behind his back and his cock was far too erect for anything but direct stimulation to take him over the edge. 

“This…show….” Tris said, struggling to get the words out, “has got to be the hottest thing to ever happen….ever…but I’m suffering here dude.” 

Brad slowly sensually approached him once again. He slid down to kneel before Tris’ long, lanky, lithe form. 

Then Brad Simpson kissed Tristan Evans on the lips. Brad kissed Tris slowly. His tongue darting out to lick the top of Tris’ lip before he pulled away. Then Brad finally let his tongue drift into the other boy’s mouth. 

Brad kissed his way up to the older boys forehead, before kissing his way down to his neck. He bit Tris once, twice, three times on the way down. 

He paused and licked his way around each of Tris’ dime sized, pale pink nipples. 

He kissed each muscle he could find on Tris’ abdomen. 

Tris started making a noise that sounded like hyperventilating. His entire diaphragm expanding and contracting.

“Please,” Tris begged, “please…Brad.” 

Once again Brad kissed Tris on the very head of his cock. 

For a pregnant moment Brad’s silky smooth lips rested on the very edge of Tris engorged cock…

…and then they were gone. 

“BRAD!” Tris cried out in pain. 

Brad chuckled under his breath as he continued to explore Tris’ body

“I haven’t even taken of the trousers yet,” Brad pointed out, between kisses to the inside of Tris’ thigh.

Tris tried to rub his cock on Brad’s face only for the younger boy to chuckle once again and give him a firm spank on his cockhead as punishment. 

Brad stood up, placing his crotch level with Tris’ head. Even through the leather Tris could see that Brad was extremely aroused. 

“You aren’t wearing underwear,” Tris breathed in awe. 

“There’s no way I would have fit these on if I had been,” Brad said with amusement, “as it was Cal and Luke had to hold me down while Ash forced them past my thighs”. 

Tris groaned at that image. 

“Open my trousers,” Brad told Tris gently, “with your mouth and I’ll let you fuck me.” 

There were buttons…six of them. 

Tris approached the challenge with such fervor he very nearly chipped his perfect teeth. 

In the end out of worry for his friend’s dentistry Brad ended up finishing pulling the leather pants down and off. 

Tris’ mouth watered at the sight of Brad’s beautiful cock. It was, in Tris’ humble opinion, the most beautiful penis in all of creation. 

Brad reached up to remove his hat.

“Leave the hat on,” Tris growled. 

Brad grinned wickedly….

…then he squatted… 

And without break, without pausing to open himself up and in all one motion Brad thrust himself onto Tris’ cock. 

It was too much. The sudden friction couple with the pressure of suddenly being INSIDE Brad made Tris come instantly.

“…you’ve got to be kidding me…” Brad said looking directly (through his curls) into Tris’ face. His eye were equal with Tris’, his squatting position putting the much taller boy on the same level for once. 

“Keep going,” Tris promised. 

Brad frowned suspiciously but kept pumping up and down, up and down. 

Soon sweat ran from his neck down glistening down his perfectly tanned body. 

“How did you get your thighs so tan?” Tris panted. 

“I was sunbathing…” Brad said and suddenly blushed.

“…what’s that about?” Tris demanded.

“Joe caught me…” Brad admitted sheepishly, “…I couldn’t sit down for a week.”

At that comment Tris was instantly hard again.

“No way,” Brad said surprised.

“Hell yes,” Tris said. 

Suddenly Tris was fucking Bradley, rather than Bradley fucking himself on Tris. 

Tris didn’t have much leverage but his body possessed the kind of flexibility only available to gymnasts and sex fiends. 

Tris pounded into Brad and soon it was Brad who was crying out in surprise and pain. 

Tris dragged it out as long as he could. For ten excruciating, impossibly perfect moments he and Brad were one. 

Then he came in Brad and Brad came…all over Tris’ face. 

To his surprise Tris found himself laughing. Even as Brad’s jizz ran down from his eyebrows. 

“You look so hot,” Brad said in awe. 

“I feel…” Tris said, “…yeah I’m not going to finish that sentence.”

Brad slowly and sadly pulled himself off Tris’ withering cock. 

Then he walked out of the room. 

Tris watched that arse walk out of the room and smiled, even as Brad’s jizz ran down his eyebrow.

Brad had left the hat on.


	3. #dressthevamps ...or undress them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this story was inspired by #dressthevamps admittedly the outfits chosen were pretty not sexy at all but my Vamps obsession is such that it really doesn’t take much to set me off! Also - happy birthday Tristan!

When Tristan woke up a second time he was in an even more painful position than he had found himself two days earlier. Tris had been given the previous day off after his torment at the hands of Ash and Brad. The fact that he was tied up on his birthday made his stomach church with genuine fear. Tris had meted out some pretty kinky shit to the other boys on their birthdays. He wasn’t keen to experience it himself.

This time the lights had been left on and the pain from the halogens stabbed into his eyes from the moment he lifted his eyelids. He was on his back but his ankles were tied to the pole behind his head, pulling his feet past his nipples. His cock hung flaccidly halfway to his face. 

Tris had always bragged that he was flexible enough to blow himself, though he had only pulled it off twice. It seemed someone had decided to put his claim to the test. 

“Happy birthday to you,” Connor sung, his voice so sweet it made Tris smile involuntarily, “happy birthday to you…” 

Connor strode into view wearing only the farmer style overalls that management had made them wear as a result of a lost bet.

“Happy birthday dear Tris-tan!!!!!!!!!!!” Connor sung, “Happy birthday to you.”

“Connor,” Tris said trying to keep the nerves out of his voice, “how about untying me.” 

“Awww Tris!” Connor said amused, “that’s so not gonna happen!”

“But it’s my birthday!” Tris tried. 

“Yep,” Connor agreed, “remind me how I spent my birthday…”

“That…wasn’t my idea,” Tris lied.

“You’re going to regret that lie,” Connor promised him. 

Connor stared down at Tris his obvious arousal showing clearly through the denim overalls. 

“I had this all planned out,” Connor admitted, “I was going to spank you, then tease you, maybe blow you for a bit but there was no way I was going to let you cum.

“But now seeing you like this,” Connor said, “I just can’t help myself.” 

Connor went behind Tris’ head for a moment and suddenly Tris felt his feet behind yanked ever further so that they were equal with his shoulders. Tris’ muscles ached and he groaned in protest. 

“Then again,” Connor said thoughtfully, “you did stick that enormous wad of fermented ginger up my bum.”

Connor drew out a plimsole.

“Where did you get that?” Tris demanded. 

“I borrowed it from your dad,” Connor said cheerfully, “said it was part of a birthday prank.

“I didn’t tell him of course I wanted to slipper your bum with the same slipper he uses on you at home when you’re naughty.”

Tris blushed furiously.

“Good boy,” Connor said approvingly. 

Then he hit Tris on the bum. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Connor soon began to sweat, his beautiful bassist arms pumped away as the rubber plimsoil slammed in Tris’ bum. If Tris wasn’t in so much pain he would be in awe of how hot Connor looked. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Tris had assumed that Connor would give him a few love taps, maybe aim to reddened his butt a bit but after forty spanks Connor was only getting started. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Tris’ cock began to lengthen with excitement from the spanking. He released that Connor had placed his waist so that Tris’ cock dangled over his own mouth. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Tris’ bum was on fire but his cock head had begun to press against his lips.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Tris cried out with surprise as Connor started smacking into his already exposed rosebud and suddenly Tris’ cock was in his mouth, it lengthened and thickened so that he was gagged with his own beautiful penis.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK 

Tristan Evans began to blow himself as Connor Ball laid into his butt for the final stretch. Tears ran down Tris’ face from the humiliation and the pain in his rear end. His butt was on fire like nothing he had experienced in a long time. 

“You look so hot,” Connor said gazing down at Tris, “but you also look kinda stupid.”

Tris growled around the gag of his own cock. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Connor promised, “and if you don’t cum on your own face or if you cum too soon…I start the spanking again.”

Tris “mmphed” around his penis, protesting at the impossibility but every movement of his mouth stimulated his cock again. 

Connor lowered the denim overalls and suddenly he was naked in front of Tris. His slightly tanned skinned contrasted with Tris’ milky white skin (and his bright red butt). Connor had a small line of hair running from his belly up to his pecs. 

Connor didn’t open Tris up. He pulled a condom onto his already hard member and began pressing into Tris. Tris screamed around the gag of his own cock. It was too much he was too full. 

Connor thrust once, twice and Tris was coming. Tris’ jizz filled his mouth and he struggled not to bite off his own cock from the pain in his butt. …but Connor wasn’t done.

Connor rode Tris like a rocking bull, slamming into his butt with his whole muscular body. Connor was built like a brick-shit house and he pounded Tris with all that muscle. With his ankles around his head Tris felt like the slut he was born to be. Connor pounded into him over and over and over again. 

When Tris finally felt Connor cum he breathed a sigh of relief only to watch the young boy stand up, stretch out and take off the used condom….before putting on a new one. 

“Viagra dude,” Connor told him a big smile on his face, “happy birthday Tris.”

Tris looked at the beautiful cherub before him. He took a moment to admire his tiny but adorable nipples and those impossibly blue eyes. 

“Ah what the hell,” Tris said, “fuck me Condor!” 

Con smiled as they began round two…


End file.
